Element
]]Enemies usually have one elemental type, but some are Non-elemental-weak against no elements and strong against none. The majority, with an element, are strong against that same elemental type of damage, but they do not absorb it; they are also weak against one element. Enemies are weak against elements, but damage is not weak against any element but its own; eg, Wood damage is weak against wood enemies, and metal damage is strong against wood enemies, but wood damage is not weak against metal enemies. The Eclipse expansion introduced enemies immune to Elemental damage, and even Physical-type damage, in the Quicksand Maze. As the diagram below shows, Venomancers' and Mystics' Wood damage is strong against Earth-type enemies and weak against Wood type enemies. Seekers' Archers' and Clerics' Metal Damage is generally strong against Wood-type enemies and weak against metal. Earth > Water > Fire > Metal > Wood > Earth etc Game abbreviations : ER > WT > FR > MT > WD > ER Wizards can do Fire, Earth, and Water-typed damage (and have shields that protect against those types), and Psychics' spells are the Earth and Water elements. Stormbringers have access to both Water- and Metal-typed damage. Some melee classes have abilities that do elemental, magical type damage, but for the most part their damage is Physical, rather than magical. It is empirically observable that many if not most armor loot drops are lacking one or more of the magical resistances, and that the missing element, or among the missing elements, is overwhelmingly likely to be Earth. This makes Earth-type bosses such as Qingzi, Fushma, Fugma and Gluttonix much more difficult for low level and impoverished players who rely on drops. It also is an advantage for the strategy of always selling these drops, to use the money to buy from vendors if there are no good player-made armors or Quest Gear available. Clearly, even after the release of many expansions, there is a relative shortage of Fire-typed damage available to squads, and three classes whose damage is weak to Metal, making Metal-typed enemies slightly tougher to take down, at least until a new class is released that does Fire damage. Skills by class and element Some instances such as Uncharted Paradise and Quicksand Maze require certain damage types. Obviously, Wizards, with three elements and a little bit of Physical damage at their disposal, shine here. They should also buff all team members with their Water damage add buff; even if there are Water immune enemies, this buff never reduces overall damage; only the damage add itself is affected by elements. :Replacements: Psychics do Water and Earth damage. The other Tideborn class, Assassin, has higher level attacks (only from Skill Books) that do Earth and Water damage also. Some versions of Duskblade skills do Earth and Fire damage. Stormbringers do Water damage. Venomancers have one Water Damage over Time. Blademasters probably do the most Fire damage, followed by Archer, Venomancer and Barbarian. Metal is well represented by Seeker and Stormbringer and both Elven classes. Wood is well represented by almost the entire range of Mystic and Venomancer skills. Physical damage is obviously no problem. Even some of the Cleric damage spells do physical. Category:Gameplay Category:Perfect World Category:Game Mechanics